Taiyō
Afterimage Clone, Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Clone Technique, Enclosing Technique, Transformation Technique, Unsealing Technique (Elemental) Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Earth Spear, Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique, Earth Release: Hardening Technique, Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Ultra-Light-Weight Rock Technique Explosion Release: Exploding Palm, Explosion Release: Landmine Fist Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Lava Release Chakra Mode Hell Stab, Lightning Release Chakra Mode Drunken Fist, Eight Gates, Leaf Dragon God, Silent Fist, Strong Fist Eight Gates Daytime Tiger, Eight Gates Released Formation, Evening Elephant, Front Lotus, Morning Peacock, Night Guy, One Man Front Lotus, Reverse Lotus |tools= }} Taiyō (太陽, Taiyō) is a Chūnin-level wandering shinobi who specializes in Nintaijutsu. He is part of the Terumī Clan. Appearance Taiyō stands at 6ft even and boasts a strong 200lbs of muscle. His hair is copper colored and he has mint green eyes. He chooses to be shirtless as he is quite proud of his physique. He wears tan harem pants and simple brown sandals. He has a gold band on his left arm that has mysterious purposes. He always carries a gourd of sake on his hip. If the weather demands it, he will adorn a traveling cloak. Personality Taiyō is energetic, loud, and arrogant in his abilities. He is often short-tempered and impulsive and tends to not think things through when acting or speaking and overreacts to being teased. Nonetheless, he is relentlessly optimistic and charismatic and befriends most who encounter him. Taiyō never backs down from a challenge and stands up for what he believes is right. He thoroughly enjoys combat especially when facing particularly strong opponents. Abilities Being a member of the Terumī Clan, Taiyō has a strong chakra potency and depth. He utilizes his bloodline in conjunction with his powerful physique in combat. He proclaims himself as a Nintaijutsu master having taught himself the Explosion Release and how to open the Eight Gates to complement his Taijutsu. Chakra and Physical Prowess Taiyō proclaims to have kage-level chakra reserves despite only ever being classified as a Chūnin. Since he was very young, Taiyō has dedicated his life to combining the lethality of Ninjutsu with Taijutsu. He is extremely physically strong, able to use his combat style to defeat an opponent with one punch and consequently send them flying, often through whatever obstacle is in their path. He is also extremely physically fast, consistently able to attack an opponent before they're fully aware of his presence, if at all. Taiyō trains constantly: tasks he needs to complete anyway he makes into exercises; exercises that aren't challenging him he makes into contests with impossible goals. Nature Transformations Taiyō is naturally attuned with the earth and fire affinities. He also found himself extremely adept with the lightning chakra affinity. He augments his taijutsu with one (or more) of these nature transformations to amplify his strength, speed, and durability. *Earth Release Taiyō uses this chakra nature the most to dramatically increase his strength and durability while in combat. *Fire Release Taiyō uses this chakra nature the least as it doesn't directly correlate into his nintaijutsu. *Lightning Release Taiyō uses this chakra nature in order to surpass and overwhelm his opponent with speed. Kekkei Genkai Being a member of the Terumī Clan, Taiyō was able to awaken and utilize one of the clan's bloodline abilities, Lava Release. However, his development within the techniques is sorely lacking as he only uses the chakra flow technique for it directly ties into his nintaijutsu. He also was able to fuse together the lightning and earth elements to create the Explosion Release kekkei genkai. He frequently uses this advanced chakra nature as a surprise factor in his combat style as it requires no handseals to activate and no visual cue is given that he is utilizing it. Taijutsu Taiyō is skilled martial artist, preferring to use the Strong Fist combat style. He can, however, cloak his movements in silence so he can approach his opponent undetected and make his movements virtually unpredictable. Taiyō is a self-taught user of the Eight Gates after years of study on the subject whereas that be through scroll, tome, or observation. He claims he can open all eight of the gates, but he has only ever displayed the ability to open six. When desperate times call for it, he can consume the sake that hangs on his hip to enter into the Drunken Fist combat style. However, this is always a last option resort as he likes to remember his battles and it is the most destructive of his combat choices. History Taiyō was born into the Terumī Clan during a solar eclipse, thus his name. His growth was average in comparison to the other clan members. His family did not step too much into the limelight when it came to the hierarchy of the clan. He only grew up hearing of the details of Dart Terumī's and Aki Uzumaki's encounters and achievements as he is several years younger than them. He was rather combative and frequently got into scraps with the other kids on the island around his age.. He was 13 and fresh out of the Kirigakure Academy when his family got the call to arms for the coup d'etat. His father left with the other assailants, Taiyō opting to stay behind to take care of his ailing mother. His mother was devastated by the news of her husband being slain which made her health turn for the worse. Taiyō, afraid of losing his mother as well, gathered their family's belongings and made way for the mainland. They dropped their family name for fear of backlash. There, they traveled for many months in pursuit of a cure for his mother's ailment but they only ever found temporary reprieves but to no avail. Now he wanders the mainland as a mercenary ninja, not yet finding his home.